Rhyme
'''Rhyme McAdams '''is the main protagonist in the Chicken Girls series. She is a former student of Attaway Middle School who currently attends Attaway High. In Season 3, she joined Drama Club and preformed in 1 play- "Rodeo and Juliet", in which she portrayed Juliet. In Season 4, she joined the Attaway Appeal, where she works along with Tim Sharp and her best friend Rooney. Her best friends are Ellie, Quinn, Kayla, Rooney and Birdie as well as Effie, Autumn, and Zoe. Biography Early Life Rhyme met Ellie and Quinn when they were very young. The 3 became very close and eventually formed the Chicken Girls. She then met Birdie, future captain of the dance team, and her ex-boyfriend TK, who is also Birdie's brother. Middle School Season 1 - 2 Jessica Moore As a first day tradition, Quinn and Ellie, 2 original members of the Chicken Girls, would wait on the steps for Rhyme to arrive at school. However, I one year Rhyme was late, and the two left without her. Shortly after, she met Kayla and quickly became friends with her. Unfortunately, she didn't make the dance team, but after her friend Rooney failed to show up to rehearsals, the captain gave her the spot. After she mistook TK and Quinn for dating, she began dating Tim Sharp. She attended her friend Ace's Halloween party, which was a total flop for her. After her friend Quinn joined the opposing dance team, Rhyme persuaded her to come back, which succeeded! She finished off the year strong by winning the dance competition by land! l In season 2, she went to Malibu for ski week with her friend, Ellie and her sister, Harmony. She met Robby and was taught on how to surf. Before Ski Week ended, she went to the arcade with Ellie, Harmony, and TK to save the Attaway Arcade, which they succeed. She attended the dance expo, which her team failed due to their lack of practice and few members. Movie Rhyme wants to ask out TK to the dance but started to get nervous about it. When the new principal canceled the Spring Dance, Rhyme, Harmony, and her friends made a plan to save the dance. It went out perfectly on one thing; the people who passes the Test Test only get to go to the dance. Rhyme was supposed to go on her study date with TK, but it was too late. She failed the Test Test and couldn't go to The Spring Dance. However, she snuck inside with a chicken costume and promised that she'll study hard. She danced with her friends but seems to be missing TK. At home, TK shows up in her house and surprised her. He offered to take her to LA to work with Flash's dad. After a few moments, she and TK shared a kiss.well I also think you should totally It would be awesome hope you get the chance High School Season 3,4,5 Rhyme decided not to tryout for the dance team and started to try something new like acting. She auditioned for the role of Juliet for the play "Rodeo and Juliet"(cowboy version of the Shakespeare play, "Romeo and Juliet) and landed on the role of Juliet's nurse, but she became the understudy of Juliet, Angie's character. During her first day of acting, she started to express new ideas. She started dating Drake, a member of the drama club who plays Rodeo in the play. When Angie was sick and forgot her lines for Juliet on the day of the musical, Rhyme took the role and it went great. At the Winter Formal, she and Drake were supposed to share a kiss but got interrupted by Rooney due to Birdie being in the hospital. at the Spring Breakaway movie; she and Drake broke up right before the ski trip . because of how Drake shows no interests in her life,and how he's always busy with theater. and Rhyme took the wrong plane and she ended up being in Miami. and she met Zoe and Autumn and Effie and they have so much fun together and she also met a guy named Ezra and they show some romantic interests with each other. especially Rhyme and her friends helped Ezra for his Dad's wedding. and Ezra and Rhyme agrees to keep in contact . in Season 4 as the new school year starts . she is still upset that Ezra ghosted her. but her heart is lighted that he moves to Attaway High and Attaway just to be with Rhyme and until he attended Mr Attaway !! and he wrote an emotional speech of Rhyme and Rooney agreed in the Juniors that Rhyme and Ezra would make a cute couple. and they dated for 5 minutes. until Birdie got home from Texas and she brought the letters from T.K. to Rhyme and Ezra feel sad and as he stormed off the Juniors Cafe. one month had passed. and Rhyme and Ezra agreed to be just friends !! in Intern In Chief Movie she and Ezra videochatted as Ezra told Rhyme that he's gonna move to London coz his dad is getting a divorce. Rhyme is saddened to hear the news as Ellie and Quinn, Rhyme's Friends Comfort her. in Season 5. Rhyme is a sophomore. she started a new school year with Ellie and Quinn her two best friends ! and she saw a new cute guy named Wes . and took a liking to him. and in gym class a guy named Jesse who also had a crush on her . kicked a ball in her nose . and Rhyme has to go to a nurse for that. and there she met Wes . and also as she came back home she met an unexpected guest . her cousin Astrid is moving to Attaway and she is shocked by this. as Astrid attended Attaway High a school where Rhyme goes to . and Astrid is trying to get a job at the Juniors so she moved to attaway. and Rhyme is Jealous because Astrid is hanging out with her friends and Harmony,Rhyme's younger sister and Rhyme's Crush Wes while Astrid is working at the Juniors she met Wes . and at first Astrid does not know Wes Likes Rhyme . but when she started seeing Rhyme and Wes hang out together and Astrid is jealous. and Rhyme and Astrid's cousin relationship strained . and also Astrid 's mom and Rhyme's Aunt came to Attaway to see Astrid work at Juniors as she complimented Wes at the Juniors .. and at the end of season 5 finale . Astrid and Rhyme make peace as Wes asked Rhyme out on a date. and they formed a romantic relationship. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters